The show must go on
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Todavía recordaba la primera vez que sus miradas chocaron, aquellos orbes avellana le cautivaron de inmediato (...) -No hay salida- la oji-avellana volteo al oír eso –No puedes huir- sonrió de forma escalofriante -¡No puedes huir de aquí!-


**Notas del autor** \- Privet! Segunda actualización y faltan tres si no me equivoco, como ya les dije todo en el otro one-shot no se que poner aquí .-. así que los dejo leer en paz u-u

 **Aclaraciones** \- Este One-shot pertenece a la historia "Suicide room"

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"The show must go on"_ Famous last words

 **Advertencias** \- Violencia.

Inazuma Eleven Go! no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Todo era su culpa, no se encontrarían en esa situación si no fuera por ella y sus constantes coqueteos, coqueteos a otros chicos, todo sería mucho más sencillos si no les dirigiera aquellas miraditas a cada chico que se le cruzaba, soltó un bufido molesto en tanto cargaba el ligero cuerpo de aquella linda muchachita, tomo una silla y la sentó para luego atarla, esa era la única forma en la que se aseguraba de que sería siempre suya.

 _Solo suya._

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que sus miradas chocaron, aquellos orbes avellana le cautivaron de inmediato, descubrió que iba a una escuela cercana a Raimon y comenzó a seguirla.

 _No._

 _A vigilarla._

Pronto sabía dónde vivía, como se llamaba, quienes eran sus amigas y quien era ese chico peli-verde que siempre la acompañaba. A ojos de Tsurugi no había chica más hermosa que ella, con su largo cabello achocolatado y esos ojos avellana, esos que ahora mismo se abrían de a poco

-¿D-Dónde estoy?- musito temerosa, el peli-azul sonrió, despacio y se acercó a ella acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos fríos causando un estremecimiento en la joven

-Aquí- una respuesta carente de sentido que solo confundió mas a la pobre chica que aun llevaba el uniforme escolar, no le había costado interceptarla camino a casa, mucho menos acercarse y dejarla inconsciente, después de todo ella no lo había visto venir, ladeo el rostro observando como aquellos ojitos se volvían llorosos –No llores- susurro deslizando sus dedos sobre sus mejillas tibias, sonrió nuevamente cuando la vio bajar la mirada, era tan linda, tan perfecta, deslizo su mirada por su cuerpo, esa tentadora figura lo estaba llamando, poso con suavidad su mano sobre una de las blancas piernas de la muchacha haciendo que un sollozo dejara sus labios, su sonrisa se ensancho, mas pronto frunció el ceño molesto –No llores- volvió a decir algo irritado, la castaña sin embargo seguía sollozando bajo -¡No llores!- le grito segundos antes de darle una bofetada, su respiración se volvió irregular y su mirada se veía opacada, pronto se calmó y tomo aquel suave rostro entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas despacio y haciendo sus miradas chocar

 _Nuestro amor está atrapado en tus ojos._

Se inclinó y beso fugazmente sus labios, junto su frente con la de ella –No te pongas así, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre- susurro contra sus labios

 _Esos ojos avellana que están aterrorizados._

Despacio sonrió mientras sus manos acariciaban despacio sus pequeños hombros, beso su mejilla y luego oculto su rostro en el cuello tibio de la muchacha, no podía evitar sonreír, en ese lugar nadie los descubriría después de todo, envolvió aquel menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y también los suaves sollozos de la joven –Ya no llores- dejo un gentil beso en su cuello –Nadie nos encontrara aquí- una suave risa dejo sus labios –Podremos estar juntos sin que nadie nos estorbe- su risa comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, más clara y más terrorífica, la chica tembló cuando lo vio apartarse de golpe riendo como demente sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras esto ocurría la nerviosa y asustada oji-avellana intentaba soltar las cuerdas en sus manos, su mirada se paraba constantemente en el peli-azul que seguía riendo, una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en sus labios cuando sintió el amarre comenzar a aflojar, miro una vez más a Tsurugi antes de que sus manos quedaran libres, se levantó con prisa corriendo hasta la única salida que había, sus manos se aferraron a la cerradura que intentaba abrir con desesperación

-¿A dónde vas?- volteo atemorizada encontrándose con la opacada mirada del peli-azul que ladeaba suavemente el rostro como no entendiendo lo que su chica hacía

 _Ella planea huir._

Frunció el ceño con suavidad cuando escucho esa voz a su oído, se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y sostuvo sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza

-¿A dónde vas?- volvió a preguntar con voz grave, la chica tembló ante esa mirada tan penetrante, se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando se aferró a ella ocultando su rostro en su pecho –No puedes dejarme- abrazo su cintura con fuerza –N-No… si lo haces…- la miro con aquellos opacos orbes, la miro como si fuera lo único para él -…me matare- y su amenaza sonó tan sería que la hizo dudar, en un acto de desesperación tomo su fino rostro entre sus manos y la beso, beso aquellos estáticos y suaves labios, su respiración se comenzó a agitar nuevamente al ver que no había respuesta

 _Ella quiere huir._

Nuevamente esa voz resonando junto a él, se apartó y golpeo con fuerza la pared, la muchachita lo miraba aterrorizada, Tsurugi parecía en una especie de transe, mirando a otro lado, frunciendo el ceño y negando de vez en cuando, se arriesgó una vez más, dándole la espalda e intentando abrir la puerta nuevamente

-No hay salida- la oji-avellana volteo al oír eso –No puedes huir- sonrió de forma escalofriante -¡No puedes huir de aquí!- y comenzó a reír una vez más, sin alejarse de la temerosa muchachita, la azoto contra aquella puerta sosteniendo sus pequeños hombros sonsacando un suave quejido de aquellos labios.

 _No quiero vivir en una mentira._

Su mirada opacada y enfada iba dirigida a aquellos rasgos suaves y dulces, sus manos rodearon aquel delgado y provocativo cuello

-No puedes dejarme- la azoto nuevamente contra la pared apretando el agarre en su cuello –No me dejaras- su respiración se aceleraba a medida que el agarre se volvía más fuerte, en cada azote que daba con aquel frágil cuerpo -¡No te iras de mi lado!- grito completamente fuera de sí, la azoto aún más fuerte sin soltar su cuello, la chica luchaba porque el aire llegara a sus pulmones, tarea que se le hacía cada vez más difícil –Si lo haces te matare- musito con la voz grave y la mirada desorbitada, le dio un último azote antes de percatarse de que ya no se resistía, parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltarla despacio, vio su cuerpo deslizarse despacio hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en aquella impenetrable puerta, con un rastro de sangre en esta y la mirada vacua perdida en un punto inexacto

 _Debe ser una pesadilla._

Observo sus manos temblando, no podía estar pasando, ella no podía estar… no, no era verdad, ella lo miraría y le sonreiría como lo había hecho antes

 _Tome su vida y ahora está muerta._

Ella no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo.

Se inclinó frente a ella y acaricio su mejilla cada vez más fría con sus dedos temblorosos, sin acabar de creer lo que había ocurrido, la abrazó ocultando su rostro en su cuello, las lágrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas y apretó el agarre que mantenía alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo.

 _Ella era mi único deseo y ahora se ha ido._

Sintió como la ira se apoderaba de él de un momento a otro, mientras aquella voz seguía retumbando en su cabeza, aquellas palabras que lo habían guiado a su situación actual, se levantó y volteo encontrándose con una mirada desquiciada y una sonrisa siniestra, sus miradas chocaron, era su culpa

 _Ese monstruo había causado todo._

Tuvo la necesidad de acabar con él y así lo haría, tomo el arma que cargaba entre sus ropas solo por si alguien se cruzaba en su camino y disparo, vio su sonrisa acrecentada y entendió que la imagen fragmentada era solo su reflejo, lanzo el arma con furia y llevo ambas manos hasta su cabeza gritando desesperado, se dejó caer de rodillas golpeando el frio suelo hasta que sus puños sangraron

 _Debe ser una pesadilla._

Lágrimas de frustración se deslizaban por sus mejillas blancas, se levantó tambaleando y observo el cuerpo sin vida de a quien él había considerado el amor de su vida, se acercó y dejo caer frente a ella, sus puños dolían y su cuerpo temblaba, se abrazó a aquel frío cuerpo y apoyo el rostro sobre su pecho.

 _Te juro me matare si me dejas._

Se volvió a levantar en busca del arma que anteriormente había lanzado, al encontrarla fijo sus orbes carentes de brillo en ella, estuvo así unos minutos hasta que sin vacilaciones la puso en su sien, su dedo se posiciono en el gatillo y a nada de disparar el arma la puerta se vio abierta con una fuerza descomunal, el peli-azul los miro de reojo con una sonrisa ladina sin quitar la pistola de su lugar.

 _¿Debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones?_

La voz a su lado le decía que apretar el gatillo.

 _Cuando todo lo que hice fue hacer lo que todo el mundo me dijo._

Su mano sin embargo se negaba a obedecer.

 _Hacer lo que sea por alcanzar mis sueños._

Los uniformados lo obligaron a tirar su arma y atraparon sus muñecas.

 _El costo de mis sueños fuiste tú._

Bajo el rostro y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas en tanto se dejaba arrastrar, lo último que sus orbes enfocaron fue el cuerpo sin vida siendo examinado por uno de los policías, luego de eso todo fue negro.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron estaba en una camilla, su muñeca izquierda estaba aprisionada por una esposa, jalo un poco antes de que la ola de recuerdos lo invadiera haciéndolo ceder, sintió su mirada aguarse más contuvo las lágrimas.

Luego de varios intentos se vio finalmente libre, con sigilo salió de la habitación, esquivo lo mejor que pudo a los guardias en el lugar hasta que finalmente se vio fuera del establecimiento, su mirada ámbar choco con una avellana, frunció el ceño cuando vio al adulto sonreír, lo ignoro y emprendió camino a un lugar desconocido.

 _El show debe continuar._

Con ese único pensamiento siguió su camino, dejando enterrado en lo más profundo los actos de los cuales había sido participe, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con gesto indiferente siguió, mirando al frente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** chan chan chaan~ ¿que tal? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? no se que mas decir así que YOLO

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.


End file.
